Monoterpenes are naturally occurring substances which are very important in cosmetic or pharmaceutical industry. Among them, myrcene is a substance that can be used as a starting material for various substances. In particular, it can be widely used as a precursor for menthol or other alcohol substances (e.g., linalool, geraniol). Until now, various myrcene-synthesizing genes have been found in different plants and have been characterized. Nevertheless, the currently available method of producing myrcene is limited only to extraction from plants or pyrolysis of β-pinene.